Old Friends, New Enemies
by Rachel500
Summary: Facing new challenges, Stringfellow Hawke turns to old friends for help...
1. Introduction

Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

This is the fourth instalment so if you have read the other three, (Single Parent Hawke, The Jade Wolf and The Truth About Caitlin), you can skip straight to the story in the next chapter…or read this brief recap of the story so far.

Stringfellow Hawke has said farewell to Le, the boy he incorrectly believed to be his nephew. Le is now living in Seattle with his newly found mother, Ana and her late husband's family. Caitlin also starts to question whether she has the life she wants and she admits to Hawke that she's thinking about leaving. Hawke desperately wants her to stay but is fearful that admitting his feelings may lead to yet another tragedy in his life. Before anything more can be said, the Airwolf team are given another mission. In the final battle with the bad guys, Airwolf is hit by an unusual explosion which disrupts her systems and she almost crashes.

The next day, Hawke's new appreciation for his life and for his friends is interrupted by an urgent mission to pick up an unspecified package from the NSA in Maine. Dominic Santini claims his back is injured and sends Hawke and Caitlin on their own, secretly hoping that the time the couple will have alone together will put an end to Caitlin's doubts about staying. On arriving in Maine, they discover their mission is to return a former traitor, James Byrne, to the FIRM with Russian helicopter designs he has stolen. Byrne was part of the original Airwolf test flight team along with Hawke who is not happy at the assignment. When Byrne and his wife fail to show up on time, they go with the NSA agent and find the car transporting them has been involved in a crash. But it is a trap; Byrne's wife is a KGB agent and she betrays her husband for the opportunity to try and steal Airwolf. Hawke, Caitlin and Byrne escape but Airwolf is injured and they have to set down at an abandoned airfield. They repair Airwolf and Hawke finally asks Caitlin to stay in LA much to her delight.

Unfortunately, soon after, Caitlin is shot saving Hawke and almost dies. Hawke remains at her bedside steadfastly as she starts to recover and deals with her shocked family. As Caitlin cannot remember the events of mission or their conversation, Hawke rethinks asking her to stay in LA. His mind is finally made up after her mother pleads with him to do what is necessary to keep Caitlin safe. Hawke admits to Caitlin that he thinks she should go back to Texas with her parents. She realises what he is doing and tries to talk him out of it but to no avail. They say an emotional goodbye and Hawke walks away from her wondering if he has made the right decision…

And now the next instalment: Old Friends, New Enemies.


	2. Old Friends, New Enemies: Part 1

'What are you doing?' Dominic Santini's voice startled Stringfellow Hawke into looking away from the picture he was staring at and he hurriedly dropped it into the box he held.

'Dom.' Hawke ignored his friend's glowering countenance and reached back into the locker. He carefully folded a sweater into the box. He felt a guilty pang at the empty space in the locker and closed the door.

'You want to explain what you're doing with Caitlin's things?' Dom said angrily, folding his beefy arms across his wide chest and pinning his young friend with a paternal stare that never failed to remind Hawke of when Dom had been a guardian to himself and his older MIA brother Saint John.

Hawke sighed at Dom's frosty tone. It had been just over a month since Hawke had returned from Maine and told him that their injured friend and co-pilot, Caitlin O'Shaunessy, wasn't coming back; that she was going to return to Texas with her folks to recover from the bullet wound she had gotten saving Hawke's life, and stay there. He didn't think the older man was ever going to forgive him. 'I thought I'd send her things onto Texas, save her a trip.'

Dom grunted. 'She'd come back if you asked her.'

Hawke sighed again and headed for the stairs back down to the hangar. He'd told Dom it had been a mutual decision, an explanation Caitlin thankfully seemed to have backed up in her conversations with the older man. God knew, Hawke thought guiltily, what Dom would say if he knew the truth; that Hawke had told Caitlin to stay away. He could try and defend what he did, say that her mother had pleaded with him to keep her daughter safe – which she had – but the truth was that he was the one who needed to keep Caitlin safe. He couldn't stand the idea that she might die because of him. But he'd hurt her badly; he'd seen it in her eyes, heard it in her voice when they'd said goodbye. He wrenched his mind away from the memory with difficulty.

'You missed her.' The words had him freezing in the hangar doorway, his hand resting on the cold metal handle. Hawke missed Caitlin every day but he had a feeling that wasn't what Dom was referring to. He raised a single eyebrow questioningly.

'She called last night.' Dom explained.

Hawke rubbed his chin. 'How is she?' He asked finally.

'She says the doc's finally cleared her for flying.'

Hawke felt the guilt wash over him again. 'That's good news.' He murmured.

'Hmmm. She's still at home with her folks considering her options.' Dom paused. 'She said she was sorry to have missed you.'

'Yeah.' Hawke muttered. Caitlin always managed to call whenever he wasn't around.

Dom bristled. 'Don't you take that tone...'

'I know, Dom.' Hawke cut him off before he could get going. He caught the older man's eyes in a steady blue gaze. 'I miss her too.'

Dom harrumphed but backed off. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' Hawke nodded and headed out to the chopper, the box tucked under his arm.

It was much later that evening that the box drew his attention again, like a flame beckoning a moth. It was sitting on the coffee table where he'd placed it when he'd finally arrived at his cabin. He tapped his fingers restlessly against the side of his chair and put the book he'd been trying to read down on the floor. Tet, his dog, raised his head from his place in front of the fire and looked questioningly at his master.

Hawke rose from the chair and stooped to stroke the mutt's head. He took a moment to stoke the fire, poking it back into a cheerful blaze. Its crackle was the only sound in the cosy cabin. For the first time that he could remember, it was too quiet. He spun and headed for the music stereo. He rifled the albums and selected an old jazz record. He set it onto play before pouring himself a glass of wine at the bar. He sat back down in his chair, took a sip of the wine and resolutely picked up his book. A few minutes later, he lowered it again; he'd read the same page three times, he thought in disgust.

Hawke's blue eyes flickered back to the box. Why the hell hadn't he dropped it off at the post office like he'd meant to? He gulped his wine and reached forward pulling the box toward him. He put his glass down and reached into the carton. The sweater proclaimed Caitlin's allegiance to her sorority, Kappa Lamboa Chi. He laid it to one side and pulled out the picture he'd been staring at when Dom had disturbed him at the locker.

It was an old snapshot taken when Caitlin had first started working at the airfield. She was standing between Dom and himself. All three of them were arm in arm, all three of them smiling. It had been taken before Caitlin had become involved with Airwolf, the technologically advanced helicopter that Hawke flew in return for the FIRM, a secret intelligence agency, finding his MIA brother. His brother was the only family he had left. Oh, he had friends and he always had Dom, who was like a second father to him and had been since his parents had died, but nobody else. The one small link to family he'd thought he'd had, a nephew called Le, had turned out not to be his nephew at all and Le had gone to live with his mother in Seattle. Of course, Hawke had pushed Caitlin away himself. He frowned at a sudden surge of loneliness and took another sip of his wine.

His fingers drifted over the picture. He hadn't counted on missing Caitlin this much, he realised. But she was safe and that was what mattered. She wouldn't die because she'd taken a bullet for him like she had done a month ago, or was in the wrong place at the wrong time because of her involvement with him and Airwolf.

The sound of a chopper teased his hearing. It was the FIRM helicopter. Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, the deputy director of the FIRM, had become a close friend but he rarely made social calls. Hawke hurriedly stuffed the picture and the sweater back in the box and swiftly hid it in the cabinet under the bar. He was leaning nonchalantly on the mantel, sipping his wine when the spy entered with his dark-haired assistant Marella on his heels. Michael was limping more than usual.

'You okay Michael?' Hawke asked concerned.

'Fine.' The spy said dismissively making for the nearest chair. He didn't exactly slump into it but the lines in his face eased as he stretched his leg out in front of him.

Hawke sent a questioning look at Marella.

'He fell off his horse.' She said.

'Marella!' Michael glared at her and she shrugged unconcerned at his annoyance. She headed for the bar and poured a glass of wine. She took it straight back to her boss and perched on the arm by his side as he took a first sip.

Hawke watched the interplay between them amused.

Michael caught a glimpse of the amusement lighting Hawke's expression and decided that the fall had been worth it. The pilot had been morose since his return from Maine without Caitlin. He cleared his throat. 'I may need you for an Airwolf mission.'

Hawke took the manila folder Marella handed him. 'May?'

'I wanted to put you on standby.' He nodded at Marella.

'This morning at eleven hundred hours we were contacted by General Bening…'

'Bening?' Hawke frowned. 'As in the retired General Arthur Bening?'

'The one and same.' Michael confirmed.

'The man has a reputation of being more cold-blooded than a snake.' Hawke commented.

'A successful snake.' Marella rejoined. 'He's the President's closest adviser on military strategy outside the Pentagon.'

'So what did Bening want?' Hawke asked.

'He wants us to help with a rescue.' Michael stated. 'The President recommended us and specifically, Airwolf.'

Hawke pulled a face and sat down in the chair opposite. 'What's the rescue?'

'The General has a daughter, Tania Bening. Two days ago she went missing in Russia.' Marella explained.

Hawke frowned. 'Russia?'

'The General seemed as bemused as we were about his daughter's vacation spot.' Marella smoothed her skirt. 'She went to some lengths to hide her choice of destination; flew via Paris, London, Hong Kong.'

'She went missing…' Hawke prompted.

'Yes.' Michael stroked his moustache. 'Our agents are still trying to locate her whereabouts hence why you're only on standby.'

'Any ransom demand?' Hawke asked.

'We're not expecting one.' Marella sighed. 'Tania Bening is also a highly regarded CIA code-breaker.'

Hawke leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin. 'Why isn't the CIA leading the rescue?'

'They were unaware of Ms Bening's plans to travel to Russia.' Marella explained.

'They think she went rogue?' Hawke's eyebrows shot up.

Michael lifted a hand from his cane and shrugged.

'The CIA's looking for her but it's not a rescue attempt.' Marella said dryly.

'And we're involved because?'

Michael sighed at Hawke's disgusted expression. 'I don't like this anymore than you, Hawke.'

'Michael,' Hawke said wryly lifting his glass in a mock salute, 'that just isn't possible.'

'Believe me if this request had come from anywhere but the President's office, I would have turned it down.' Michael stressed.

'I might.' Hawke snapped.

'It is your decision, Hawke.' Michael said evenly, shooting Marella a look that stopped her instinctive reaction to argue before it got started.

Hawke's blue eyes narrowed. 'You're seriously asking me to take Airwolf into Russia to rescue a woman who may not even want to be rescued and even if she does she works for a rival agency who would love to get their hands on the Lady and who are looking to put a bullet in her?'

Michael nodded.

Hawke stared at his friend for a long moment. He sighed. 'OK.'

Michael leaned on the slim wooden cane he carried and got to his feet. 'Come in tomorrow. We should have more information.'

Hawke watched the spy and his aide leave the cabin. He slumped back in his chair and Tet whined at his feet. He looked down at the dog. 'Yeah.'


	3. Old Friends, New Enemies: Part 2

The next day Hawke and Dom sat in Michael's plush office and waited for him to show. Hawke took a sip of the coffee one of Michael's assistant had gotten him and almost gagged. He pushed the cup away from him with disgust.

'Not good?' asked Dom who had declined a beverage.

Hawke made a face. 'You think with a zillion dollar budget they could afford decent coffee.'

Dom laughed. Hawke shoved himself out of his chair and paced round the office. 'Where is Michael anyway?'

'Don't ask me, kid.' Dominic finished rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and crossed his arms over his ample chest. 'I've been sat here the same as you.'

'Maybe we should leave.' Hawke muttered.

'That'd be fine with me.' Dom said. 'I don't mind telling you I don't like the sound of this mission at all.'

'Yeah, Dom but you don't like the sound of any mission we do.' Hawke commented.

Dom shot him a look and was about to reply when the office door opened and Michael entered. His limp was still pronounced. He left the door for Marella who closed it behind her and headed for the computer.

'Sorry. We've been checking a few things out.' He walked past Hawke to his desk and lowered himself into the white leather chair. Hawke and Dom took seats opposite.

'Are we going or not, Michael?' Hawke asked impatiently.

Michael sighed. 'Our agents have tracked Tania Bening.'

Marella swung round from the computer screen. 'They moved her out of Russia. We've traced her to a farmhouse outside East Berlin.'

She indicated the screen and Hawke frowned at the fuzzy picture of a forty year old woman with blonde hair. The picture showed her being marched across a yard, her hands bound behind her back. She looked like she'd been beaten badly; her clothes were ripped and torn.

'The CIA seen this?' Hawke asked.

'They've seen it.' Michael confirmed and the tone of his voice had Hawke shaking his head.

'Let me guess,' Hawke commented, 'they're going to shoot her anyway.'

'They believe she was about to defect and that she was double crossed.' Michael adjusted his glasses.

Dom gave a huff of laughter. 'And how do we know she didn't defect, can someone answer me that?'

'Believe me, Dominic, I have asked the same question.' Michael said.

'And what was the answer?' Hawke shot back.

'At the moment only the lady and the Russians know the truth.' Michael spread his hands evenly.

'Huh.' Dom rolled his eyes.

Hawke remained silent, his eyes flickering back to the woman on the screen. He shook his head. 'I'll need all the available intelligence.'

Michael slid a folder across the desk to him.

Hawke picked up and flicked through the information, the photos and blueprints, the maps of the area the farmhouse was located within. He frowned deeply, his blue eyes scanning the information.

'Well?' Dom asked impatiently, the silence was dragging on his nerves along with the faint line appearing on Hawke's forehead; it wasn't a good sign.

Hawke looked up at him and then across at Michael. 'This is going to be difficult, Michael.'

'I know.'

Dom watched the exchange. 'What's the problem?'

Hawke's eyes remained locked with Michael's.

It was the spy who answered. 'You would need a three-man crew in Airwolf.'

'A three…' Dom's voice trailed off and he caught the smile that had been about to form. His eyes shot to Hawke hopefully. 'We could ask Cait.'

'No.'

Dom felt his temper stirring and struggled to hold it. Dammit, he'd been as understanding as he could be but the boy was just being too stubborn for words. 'String….'

'I said no.' Hawke's eyes finally met Dom's. The icy blast had the words dying on Dom's lips. His brow lowered ominously but before he could erupt Michael cleared his throat.

'Caitlin wouldn't be physically capable of the mission right now. You need two men on the ground, one covering Airwolf.' Michael said, his eyes never leaving Hawke's tense face.

Dom harrumphed but subsided. 'I guess we're sitting this one out then.'

'Maybe not.' Hawke commented. He turned to face Michael. 'But you won't make it either.'

Michael gave a small smile of regret. He always enjoyed getting the opportunity to fly in the machine he'd worked so hard to create with the pilot he'd personally chosen to fly her. 'Not this time.'

Dom's eyes flashed with mischief. 'You really fall off your horse?'

Michael ignored him and concentrated on Hawke. 'You have another solution to the manpower issue?'

Hawke rocked back and pressed his lips together thoughtfully. 'Maybe. You'll transmit all the information to Airwolf?'

Michael nodded. 'Do I get to know what your solution to the manpower problem is?' His voice was filled with curiosity.

Hawke smiled. 'No.' He jerked his head at the door. 'Come on, Dom. Let's go.'

Michael glanced at the older man who shrugged and got to his feet, cramming his shiny red baseball cap over his wispy grey curls as he followed Hawke out.

They were half way to the airfield in the Santini Air chopper when Dom cleared his throat. 'Do I get to know what the solution to the manpower problem is?'

Hawke glanced across the cockpit and studied the mulish expression on the older man's face. He steadied the chopper automatically. 'You think Doc would help us out?'

'Doc?' A wide smile spread across Dom's face at the mention of the bush pilot they'd befriended the year before. Jason 'Doc' Gifford had time in the service and he knew about Airwolf. They could count on his discretion. 'Sure he would.' The older man laughed. 'I guess you're planning to call him when we get back to the office?'

Hawke nodded. 'Yep.'

'You didn't want Michael to know?'

'Less Michael knows the better.' Hawke said. 'Besides Doc might say no.'

Dom nodded. He looked across at his young friend. His boy was thirty-four but Hawke had always looked younger than his age…until now. Lately there seemed to be more lines crossing the tanned features, more grey strands in the short brown hair and Hawke's impassive expression had seemed more of a mask than usual, more of a wall.

Dom wished he could see Hawke's eyes; they were shielded behind his aviator glasses. He sighed deeply. 'You told her to stay in Texas, didn't you?'

Hawke's head snapped round to Dom before he jerked his gaze back to the sky. He didn't deny the statement. He couldn't.

'Ah, kid.' Dom shook his head. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Hawke didn't reply for a long moment. 'At least this way, Cait's still talking to one of us.' He tried to keep the comment light but glancing across at Dom's serious face he knew he'd failed.

'She'll come round, String.' Dom tried to reassure him.

Hawke kept silent. He wasn't so sure that he deserved to keep her friendship given how badly he'd hurt her.

'Well, maybe it's for the best.' Dom said trying to lighten the mood. 'I mean, we never really meant for her to get so involved, huh?'

'You sound like Michael.' Hawke muttered.

'Now, now. There's no need to insult me.' Dom said.

Hawke's eyes slid over to the older man and Dom smiled back at him. The corners of his own lips curved upward a little in response and he felt the tension drain out of him as he turned back to the sky.


	4. Old Friends, New Enemies: Part 3

'Can I take the blindfold off now?'

Hawke jerked at the question. A memory of the same question, another time and a certain redheaded pilot leaped to his mind. He ruthlessly suppressed it as he steadied Airwolf. 'Sure.'

Jason Gifford, better known as 'Doc', removed the black strip of fabric and blinked, his brown eyes adjusting to the sight of the clouds underneath them. 'Where are we?'

'We just left California.' Dom's voice crackled over the headset.

'Guess it's too late to back out now then.' Doc folded the fabric and put it into one of the pockets in his Airwolf uniform. He pulled at it a little uncomfortable.

'There's always the eject button.' Hawke said dryly next to him. The sound of laughter at the engineer's console came over the headset.

'Funny, Hawke.' Doc leaned back. He was itching to fly the helicopter; a once in a lifetime taste the previous year had whetted his appetite but he knew that flying the machine at mach speed would take more training than the short flight he'd done with Airwolf at a crawl.

Hawke glanced across and his lips twitched at the open hunger on the other pilot's face. He knew the feeling well. Dom asked Doc a question and Hawke tuned the voices out as they began a conversation. He concentrated on the flight as he melded with the machine.

Miles and hours later they reached their destination. In stealth mode they began scans of the building and surrounding grounds verifying the information that the FIRM had provided.

'String, this place is a fortress.' Dom listed off the defensive weapons radar was identifying.

Doc cleared his throat. 'I don't suppose you guys are thinking of calling it a day then?'

Hawke's blue gaze slid across to him and Doc judged the flat coolness reflected there as a no. Hawke returned his gaze to the building below.

'We need to locate Bening.' He said.

'I'm on it.' Dom confirmed. He punched another scan into the computer and shook his head. 'Hey, String, I don't think she's the only prisoner. I'm picking up a corridor of what appear to be cells on the first floor at the back of the farmhouse.'

Hawke changed direction until they were facing the wall Dom had singled out.

Dom sighed. 'Ten cells in total, all with one single heat reading.'

'So which one is she in?' Doc wondered out loud.

Hawke's eyes narrowed at the vague outline of the building in front. 'Dom, didn't the intelligence say that the necklace Tania was wearing was made from her father's NASA medal?'

'Sure and that she always wore it.'

'Try a scan for unusual metals.'

'Scanning.'

'Bingo.' Dom tapped in instructions to get the exact location and checked for life-signs. 'She's in the first cell.'

'Guards?' Hawke asked.

'None directly outside the cells.' Dom was checking the computerized version of the blueprints. 'It looks like the old servant quarters. Only entrance is from a stairwell in the kitchen and I'm reading two life-signs there.'

Doc viewed the plans on his monitor. 'The direct way in is through the back-door.'

'There's two more guards outside that door.' Dom noted.

'They're not taking any chances are they?' Doc muttered.

'Uh-oh.'

Hawke glanced back at Dom. 'Uh-oh?'

'I'm picking up another set of visitors. It looks like two teams, one coming from the North, the other from the East.' Dom tapped away at the controls. 'Strange. One of them has American artillery, the other is Russian. KGB issue to be exact.'

'Dom, check the intelligence. Did they verify it was the KGB that grabbed Tania?' Hawke asked.

Dom rolled his eyes but punched up the information. His eyes widened. 'They didn't verify, String. It was a supposition that it was the KGB.'

'What does this all mean?' Doc asked.

'ETA on those teams reaching the farmhouse?' Hawke asked ignoring Doc's question.

'One hour for both teams.' Dom sighed.

'We've seen enough.' Hawke broke away and they swung away from the chateau.

'What's going on?' Doc asked again.

Hawke glanced over at his friend. 'We're going to have to change the plan. The KGB aren't the ones who took her.'

'Who did then?'

'My guess?' Hawke shrugged checking the landing site below in the forest. 'Probably a Balkan separatist group.'

Doc held his tongue as Hawke took Airwolf down. It was a tight clearing and the rotors barely cleared the massive oaks around them. There was a collective sigh of relief as they felt the wheels connect with the ground.

'So what's the plan?' Doc asked as they took the heavy helmets off.

'There's too much firepower protecting the farmhouse.' Hawke mused. 'They're expecting a full frontal assault.'

'Not surprising if they're expecting the KGB, huh?' Dom added.

'We need to get in and out before the KGB and the CIA get here. A quick, quiet extraction.' Hawke stowed the helmet. 'Come on. Let's get changed.'

They exited Airwolf and Dom wondered at the two men as Hawke and Doc began to change into military issue camouflage gear and holstered their weapons. The two men were about the same age, Hawke maybe had a year or two on Doc but both were very similar in build and in their matching gear it was hard to tell which was which except for Doc's hair. He wore his blond streaked mop longer than Hawke's brown crew cut.

Hawke pulled a paper blueprint of the farmhouse and its grounds from his jacket pocket and unfolded it. He spread it out on the ground and beamed a small torch at it.

'We'll go in over the wall here.' He stabbed a finger at the paper and Doc nodded. 'There's a small window on this side, the patrols we saw pass it every fifteen minutes, that should be enough time for us to use it as an access. Once we're in the house, we'll make our way to the kitchen, take out the guards. I'll cover whilst you go up to the cells and get Tania.'

'Why me?' Doc hissed.

'She could need medical attention.' Hawke explained.

'Oh.'

'We'll go out the same way and rendezvous back here in ninety minutes.'

'Airwolf could provide a distraction and pick you up.' Dom began.

'No, Dom. It's too risky.' Hawke held the other man's disgruntled gaze. 'If this is a trap, we minimise the Lady's exposure. You're get-away vehicle only.' He turned to Doc. 'You ready?'

Doc nodded.

'Dom.' Hawke gave the older man a hug.

'You be careful.' Dom drew back and looked at Doc. 'Look after him for me eh Doc?'

Doc patted Dom's shoulder and taking a deep breath, he followed Hawke into the trees. They jogged at a steady pace before hitting the wall. A tree provided a ladder up to the top and they dropped over to the other side easily.

They skirted the grounds and settled at the back of a leafy bush that gave them good cover and a view of the window they would use for entry. Hawke checked his watch and gave the count on the fingers of one hand to Doc. As he clenched his fist, the patrol came around the corner. They held their breath as the guards made a cursory check of the nearby grounds and skirted close to where they were hiding. It was a tense moment and as the guards disappeared, both men expelled a relieved breath.

Hawke sketched an instruction with his hands and Doc nodded. He covered Hawke whilst he ran to the window and carefully broke into the small window. Hawke gave the signal for Doc to join him, covering him in return. Hawke held the window open and checked for the guards as Doc squeezed through. He climbed through after Doc into a small corridor. They silently padded their way to the kitchen. They added silencers to the pistols they carried before Hawke gave Doc a countdown and they burst through the inner door in a coordinated movement with one high, one low. Hawke shot his gun as he dived to the floor in one smooth motion. One guard staggered and fell. The second guard whirled to aim his gun at Hawke and Doc downed him with two quick shots. Doc ran for the door to the stairwell and Hawke took position by the kitchen window.

His eyes scanned the darkness beyond to the two guards stationed outside. He checked his watch and glanced behind him. 'Come on, Doc.' He clutched his gun a little tighter. Footsteps behind him had him whirling around. Doc was leading two women; a heavily bruised Tania Bening and an equally abused younger woman.

Hawke raised his eyebrows at the other man.

Doc shook his head, he was breathing heavily. 'I'll explain later. We should get going.'

Hawke frowned but he motioned for Doc to lead the way out as he covered their exit. Doc went through the window first and helped the two women through before leading them to the bush. Hawke shut the window behind him and ran to join the others. He skidded on the soft grass throwing himself behind the leafy foliage as the guards reappeared. The guards made their usual cursory checks before moving on and as soon as they were out of sight, Hawke had the small group moving to the wall. They helped boost the women over the other side.

He laid a finger against his lips when Tania looked as though she was about to speak and gestured for them to start the walk back through the forest. Doc led the way and he kept up a punishing pace.

'Please.' Tania gasped after they had been walking for a while. 'I have to stop.'

Doc glanced back at Hawke who nodded and indicated for them all to lower their bodies. Tania and the other woman slumped onto the ground and Doc handed them a water bottle.

'Take small sips.' He advised before skirting them to crouch next to Hawke. 'How do you think we're doing?'

Before Hawke could respond the sound of an explosion rent the air. All four of them hit the ground.

'We're out of time.' Hawke said checking his watch. 'That was one of those teams hitting the farmhouse. They're going to discover she's missing any minute. We have to move.'

They continued on through the forest, the sound of gunfire behind them pushing them onward. Tania and the young woman stumbled into the clearing and froze at the sight of Airwolf.

'What is this?' Tania demanded.

Hawke's eyes slid over her. The forty-year old woman was dirty and battered but her cultured voice was controlled not panicked and her hazel eyes shone with an ingrained arrogance. 'Your ride.' He snapped. He turned away and left Doc to help the women into the cockpit. He didn't bother stripping off the camouflage gear; he could feel in his bones that there was no time left. They needed to leave and they needed to leave now.

Dom had the engines started and the systems coming online as Hawke settled into his seat and placed the heavy helmet over his head. He had never found a comfortable position for the headgear but he had come to respect its abilities. He barely waited for Doc to close the passenger door before he took the helicopter up. The rapid ascent had all three guest passengers clinging to the consoles in front of them.

'Dom, give me a rundown.' Hawke ordered.

'I'm reading several explosions, small arms fire.' Dom said. 'It looks like World War Three down there.' He viewed his scanner. 'String, that American team is caught right in the middle of it.'

Hawke sighed and adjusted their position, heading towards the farmhouse.

'What are you doing?' Tania asked leaning forward from her place by Dom.

Hawke glanced back but didn't answer.

'You're going to help them?' She asked. 'Are you crazy?'

'Ma'am, you're going to have to sit down.' Dom insisted politely as she shifted forward again.

'Don't you people get it?' Tania snapped. 'They're here to kill me.'

'Full combat mode.' Hawke ordered.

'Full combat mode.' Dom confirmed.

Hawke took Airwolf in low barely clearing the wall of the farmhouse. The men fighting in the grounds heard her before they glimpsed the gleam of her belly. The ground and air shook as the chain guns sounded over the lawn and took out an anti-aircraft gun; the blast covered Airwolf's banshee shriek as she circled. The guards turned away from the American team and made for the helicopter; they were coming from everywhere; a spotlight came on. Hawke took out one sniper and then another; bullets ricocheted off the door and the windshield.

'The American team are clear, String.'

Hawke barely acknowledged Dom's words. He targeted an approaching jeep and took it out with a missile as he took them higher. Another set of anti-aircraft guns on the roof were dispatched the same way. He swung the Lady around and hit the turbos, going to mach speed.

'We have MIGs on an intercept course.' Dom said. 'Four. I'm jamming their communications and increasing our radar suppression.'

Hawke took her lower; they were barely skimming the tree-tops. Doc swallowed hard. In the back, the younger woman started to sob and Tania wrapped her arms around her, trying to comfort her.

'They're still pursuing, String.' Dom said evenly. 'They got one off at us. Heat-seeker.'

'Sunburst.' Hawke instructed.

'Sunburst.' Dom's eyes widened. 'It didn't take the sunburst. Evade.'

Hawke banked sharply and fired a missile at an approaching ridge. The missile exploded in front of them and he dived through the flames, climbing sharply out of range. The missile chasing them slammed into the ridge under them.

Hawke fired off another missile at a chasing MIG before diving back to come at another from behind. Doc clutched his seat as Airwolf slammed into a dive back to low altitude as one of the remaining Russian pilots shot another missile at them.

Dom deployed the chaff at Hawke's muttered instruction. Hawke didn't stop to acknowledge the missile's destruction but climbed and took out the third MIG in mid-manoeuvre. The fourth turned tail and ran. Hawke shot it down coldly. He dived back to the floor.

Doc let out the breath he'd been holding and tore his glance away from the ground zipping past and glanced at Hawke. 'My outrunning you last year was sheer luck, wasn't it?'

Dom gave a shout of laughter from the back.

Hawke didn't take his eyes off the ground. 'You'd better check on them.'

Doc slipped his helmet off and eased into the back. It was a tight fit. Tania was curled up around the younger woman, rocking her. He took out the medical bag he had stowed earlier. 'I'm going to check you both out.'

'We're fine.' Tania insisted.

'Why don't you let me be the judge of that?' Doc murmured. Tania frowned but grudgingly submitted to the examination as he checked her vitals. He frowned at the evidence of bruises on her wrists and ankles, around her neck and cheek. She was wearing a thin shirt and ripped pants. He offered her a blanket and she gratefully wrapped it around her shoulders.

Doc reached for the younger woman and she flinched away. 'Easy.'

'It's OK, Simone.' Tania reassured her.

'Simone. That's a pretty name.' Doc said as he checked her pulse. 'We never got introduced. Most people call me Doc.' He smiled and was relieved to see her smile back.

'I'm sorry.' Simone said in heavily accented English.

'Hey, no problem.' Doc said. 'You've had a tough time. No need to apologise.'

Tania looked over Doc's shoulder to Hawke. 'Look, I need to speak to someone in the CIA.'

'Lady you're in no position to be giving orders.' Hawke pointed out.

'It's a matter of life and death.' Tania argued. She shifted forward trying to see more than the implacable profile of the helmet.

Hawke glanced back. 'It always is.'

'You don't understand.' Tania snapped. 'They were forcing me to break a NATO code.' She sighed. 'It was about Airforce One.'

'String…' Dom cautioned him.

'Disengage turbos, reengage rotor system.' Hawke said.

'Ah hell.' The older man muttered under his breath as Hawke pulled Airwolf to a full stop.

'Hold her, Doc.' Hawke instructed.

Doc slipped his hands over the controls and steadied the hovering aircraft as Hawke turned to face Tania.

'You got my attention.' Hawke said.

'The President is due to visit Russia on a secret trip to finalise the details of a new treaty around nuclear disarmament.' Tania explained. 'The code this group got hold of included all the security details for the President's routes, timings, locations, everything.'

'You decoded all of it?' Hawke asked.

'I only got the first location and timing. I told them I needed more time to work out the rest.'

Dom cleared his throat. 'Excuse me, but why did you give them anything?'

Tania's arm crept around the younger woman's shoulders again. 'They were threatening my daughter.'

'She's your daughter?' Hawke asked sceptically.

Tania nodded. 'I had her when I was very young – sixteen and my father…my father forced me to give her up for adoption.' She twisted the blanket in her fingers. 'Last year I decided to search for her. I haven't been able to have anymore children and I just wanted to see her…see the woman she'd grown into.'

'And you found her living in Russia?' Dom's voice was incredulous.

'My adoptive parents were Russian immigrants.' Simone said harshly. 'They returned to Russia when I was very small and they were killed in a car crash. I was thrown clear. I ended up in a Russian orphanage.'

'Why the secrecy over your visit?' Dom asked.

'My father…' Tania took a deep breath and steadied the tremor that shook her voice. 'My father is a control freak. He disapproved of my searching for Simone. And we had to be careful. Simone is in the national orchestra, if they found out she was defecting…I intended calling the CIA to explain as soon as Simone and I were safe in France.'

Dom raised his bushy eyebrows in response to the question in Hawke's blue eyes as they slid to his.

Hawke shifted to face the front again and took the controls from Doc. 'Give me turbos, Dom.'

'Look you have to believe me.' Tania insisted.

Hawke considered their options as they shot forward. He sighed. 'Dom, call Michael.'

'Michael?' Tania asked.

'Archangel.' Hawke offered instead.

'You're working for the FIRM?' Tania's voice rose in surprise.

Dom laughed. 'Not exactly, huh, String?'

The communications panel beeped and Michael's visage flickered into view.

'Hawke, do you have Ms Bening?'

'Yeah and her daughter.' Hawke said enjoying the momentary shock that briefly showed in Michael's face before he smoothed his features. 'She wants to talk to you.'

Michael listened intently as Tania explained the situation. The spy frowned into the camera. 'I'm going to need to verify this.' He said to Tania.

'I realise that.' She said.

Michael nodded. 'Hawke, I need you to divert to a base in England. Marella's transmitting the coordinates now.'

'Dammit, Michael, I'm not operating a taxi service.' Hawke bit out.

'Hawke, if Ms Bening is correct, I may need you to go back into Russia.'

'On what?' Dom asked. 'We're almost running on fumes now.'

'You can refuel in England.' Michael argued.

'String, these coordinates…the computer's identifying it as a NATO base.' Dom said his voice rising.

'You're crazy, Michael.' Hawke added.

Michael leaned forward. 'You have my word that you'll be free to leave with Airwolf.'

Hawke was silent for a beat. 'I'll take it. Airwolf out.'

The video winked out.

'Dom, plot a course.' He ordered.

'String, we can't take her onto a NATO base. We might as well gift wrap her for them.' Dom protested.

'I don't like it either.' Hawke admitted. He altered their course looping them across the French coastline. 'Lock in the coordinates and engage the auto.'

Dom rolled his eyes and gestured heavenward before he confirmed the auto pilot was engaged.

Hawke took his helmet off and rubbed his hand through the short crop of brown hair. He rolled his shoulders, feeling the effects of the earlier prolonged run and the kitchen acrobatics. He looked over at Doc. 'You okay?'

'Sure.' Doc smiled. 'But you're really going to owe me that fishing trip up on that mountain of yours.'

'Easiest deal I've ever made.' Hawke noted.

'You have a mountain?' Tania asked curious.

Hawke's eyes jerked back to hers. 'A small piece of one, that's all.'

'You know, we haven't really been introduced.' Tania pointed out. 'I know he's called Doc, and you're…'

Hawke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Tania looked appealingly at Dom sitting beside her.

Dom ignored the warning look Hawke shot him. 'Well, ma'am, his name is Stringfellow Hawke and I'm Dominic Santini. And you know Doc.'

'Stringfellow Hawke,' Tania's eyes narrowed as she began to connect to the dots, 'and Airwolf.'

Dom ducked to concentrate on the computer panel as Hawke scowled at him.

'Most of the intelligence community think you and this machine are an urban legend.' She commented.

'I'd appreciate it if you kept it that way.' Hawke muttered.

Tania nodded. 'You've saved my life and my daughter's.' Her hazel eyes met his softly. 'I promise your secret is safe with me.'

The cockpit was silent as their eyes held each other for a long moment.

Doc cleared his throat. 'So, what happens now? We'll head to this base in England…'

'I still don't like it, String.' Dom interrupted.

'And Michael will contact us with a plan.' Hawke concluded determinedly.

'Huh.' Dom adjusted their radar profile. 'That's what worries me.'

Simone giggled and the others exchanged amused smiles.


	5. Old Friends, New Enemies: Part 4

Hawke stared at the Marines across the hangar until they stopped gazing awestruck at Airwolf and moved away. He heard a chuckle behind him and turned to scowl at Dom. The older man was standing leaning against the Lady with his arms folded across his ample chest and merriment lighting his eyes.

'How much longer before Michael gets here?' Hawke asked taking up a position next to his friend.

Dom sighed. 'Any minute if his ETA hasn't changed.' He wiped his hands on the rag he was holding. 'And I'm going to say it again, I just don't like this, kid.'

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed restlessly.

'We've been waiting here almost eight hours now.' Dom pointed out.

'I know, Dom.' Hawke sighed. Michael had called soon after their arrival to tell them he was heading to England to meet and give them instructions in person. The prolonged wait at the base was making Hawke nervous. The base commander seemed on the level; they'd been offered food, accommodation whilst they waited and the two women had received medical treatment but Hawke's innate distrust had him and Dom remaining with Airwolf the whole time. Doc had left them briefly to make sure he informed the base doctors of his own diagnosis but he had returned and was now curled up in the passenger seat asleep. Hawke rubbed the back of his neck. Dom had taken watch and he'd caught a nap earlier but he could still feel tiredness seeping into his bones.

'You should get some more rest.' Dom nagged.

'Nah. We'll have plenty of time to rest when its over.' Hawke said.

'So you gonna tell me what's bothering you?' Dom asked.

Hawke sighed. The older man knew him too well. 'I've been thinking that's all.'

'Thinking, huh?' Dom said. 'Is that why you spent over an hour talking to Michael when we got here?'

'It wasn't an hour.' Hawke automatically denied.

Dom frowned. 'You think she tried to defect?'

'Tania?' Hawke looked at his friend in surprise. 'Nah, I think she's on the level. She's just trying to find her family.' He turned abruptly at the sudden surge of empathy flooding him and looked away from Dom.

The older man looked at the tense set of Hawke's shoulders and sighed. His eyes caught a movement by the door and he tapped Hawke on the arm as Marella approached them. 'Hey, kid. Heads up.'

Hawke shook off his tiredness to greet her.

'Hawke. Dominic.' Marella stuffed her hands in the deep pockets of her white wool coat.

'You cold, Marella?' Hawke asked amused as she shivered.

Her black eyes glared back at him. 'We're having a meeting in the conference room.'

'So?' Hawke asked uninterestedly.

'Your presence has been requested.' Marella snapped.

Hawke continued to regard her evenly.

She sighed. 'Please.'

'Anything makes you nervous, take off.' Hawke said turning to Dom.

'You got it, kid.'

'Lead on, Marella.' Hawke gestured at her.

Her eyes flickered through the windscreen at a wakening Doc and back to Hawke filled with curiosity. Hawke winked back at her and she spun on her sharp white stilettos and led the way out of the hangar. She made her way through a maze of corridors and ushered him through a door into a large rectangular room with an oval table.

Hawke took two steps into the room and froze. General Bening rose from one of the chairs as Michael stepped forward hurriedly.

'Hawke, General Bening asked to attend the briefing.'

Hawke read the plea in Michael's good eye; 'please help me out here and don't leave in a hissy fit.' He was almost amused. His blue eyes slanted to Bening. He was tough looking man, the same aristocratic features as his daughter hardened into rock. Grey hair was cut military short. His uniform was pressed with military preciseness and barely concealed the way the body underneath moved with an assassin's fluidity; this man would never be taken for anything other than dangerous. His grey eyes were flinty and stared back at Hawke. There was no give in them or in the eyes of the two military men sitting either side of him.

Hawke's gaze slid to Tania Bening curious at how she was taking her father's appearance. She'd showered since he'd last seen her, her shiny blonde hair flowed down her back over the army issue fatigues. The bruises and the faint shadows under Tania's eyes seemed to be the only evidence of her recent trauma until she raised her eyes and stared at him imploringly.

Hawke walked forward and took a seat opposite the General's. 'Where's Simone?' He asked Tania.

'My grand-daughter is not needed for this meeting.' The General answered sitting down. Michael retook his seat.

'OK, Ms Bening, perhaps you can go over the information you gave to me earlier.'

Tania's hazel eyes flickered to her father before settling on Michael. 'As I explained, when I was taken the group holding me forced me to break a code on a document regarding the movements of Airforce One during an anticipated mission to Russia scheduled to begin today.'

'You're absolutely sure it was Airforce One?' The guy sitting to the General's right asked. He was a forty-one year old man with thick, wavy blond hair and looked as though he'd stepped from the pages of a US army recruitment ad.

'Yes, Colonel Tennant. I'm certain.' Tania wetted her lips. 'I didn't have enough time to break more than the first few lines but I'm good at what I do. I know I wasn't mistaken, besides…'

The General frowned. 'If you have something to add say it.'

'One of the men was disciplined for being friendly towards us. They told him not to forget that I was American and I was going to end up dead like the President.'

'It doesn't make sense.' Tennant said harshly. 'This group took you and gave you a document to decode. They could be testing you.'

Michael coughed interrupting. 'We've verified that the President is planning a visit to Russia and the first location and timing is as Ms Bening decoded.'

'Archangel, you have to admit the set up doesn't make sense.' Tennant stressed.

'So what's your explanation?' Hawke asked.

'The group took Ms Bening as a misdirection.' Tennant said. 'They are planning an attack and want us and the Russians fixated on the President.'

'We have information that the Russians are planning to move some of their more antiquated nuclear arsenal from a base outside Moscow to Siberia at the time the President is visiting.' The younger soldier, Lewis, on the General's left continued. 'We believe that the group will attempt to make a grab for the missiles.'

'Interesting theory.' Hawke commented.

'Look, they must have known they had limited time with Ms Bening. It made no sense for them to have the amount of firepower you've reported unless they anticipated being interrupted by the KGB.' Tennant supported his colleague.

'The KGB wouldn't have cared about a possible attack on our President, so why would they attack the group unless they were aware the group were, are, planning an attack on the missiles.' Lewis continued.

'I can't believe this.' Tania snapped. 'I know what I read and I know what I heard.'

'You know what they wanted you to know.' Her father said firmly.

Tania flushed.

'So you agree with the assessment of your military colleagues?' Hawke asked almost lazily.

The General focused on Hawke. 'You know the strategy of misdirection as well as these men do, Captain Hawke.'

'I do.'

'But you don't agree with their assessment.' The General stated.

'No I don't.'

The two men stared at each other; flint against solid ice.

Michael looked at the alpha male contest and sighed. 'Hawke, why don't you just tell them why you don't agree?'

'Why don't you?' Hawke didn't break the staring match he was engaged in with the General. 'You tell it better.'

There was a start of surprise around the table.

'You think I'm right?' Tania asked Archangel.

'We believe,' Michael said sitting forward, 'that the group were very specific in choosing you. I think you were targeted. I don't think they would go to that trouble simply to misdirect.'

'You think I was targeted?' Tania's hazel eyes were astounded.

'You were targeted from the moment you began the search for your daughter.' Michael said gently. 'I had my agents backtrack your movements for the last six months and the movements of the major East European agencies during that time.'

'Why?' She asked.

'To try and establish whether your disappearance was a botched defection.' Michael said.

Marella continued. 'Once we knew what to look for we were able to trace several references to you in KGB and other Eastern European transmissions over the last six months. You were referred to as a target.'

'The mercenary group that kidnapped you works primarily for the KGB but four months ago were approached by a retired Russian General, Kritchov.' Michael picked up. 'We have good reason to believe that he hired them to kidnap you.'

'Kritchov is a hard-liner. He doesn't agree with the policy of the current Russian government in seeking closer and friendlier relations between the Superpowers.' Marella added. 'He's currently under investigation by us, the CIA, the Company…'

'And more importantly the KGB.' Michael concluded. He shot a look at Tennant. 'We think the KGB went in to try to do damage limitation. After all, it wouldn't look good if it was discovered that the group was one they used themselves.'

'Why wasn't I informed of this?' General Bening asked stiffly.

Michael ignored him and concentrated on Tania. 'Having identified you as the target, they then needed assurance that they could get you into Russia at the right time.'

'No…' Tania began to shake her head in denial. 'You're wrong.'

'Simone is not your daughter.' Michael said softly. 'We've verified that the entire evidence trail within Russia was fabricated.'

Tania's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed hard. 'I don't believe you.'

'He's telling you the truth, Tania.' Hawke's blue eyes swam with compassion. 'Simone was the only person who could have enticed you to Russia and alerted them to your arrival. She gave you up.'

Tania shook her head again. 'But she's…she's…'

'She's not your daughter.' Hawke repeated.

'I take it you've had her arrested?' Bening said bluntly ignoring the tears streaming down his daughter's cheeks.

'My agents went to take her into custody as soon as we met for this meeting.' Michael confirmed.

'So all they wanted was for me to decode the document?' Tania asked swiping at her face and bringing herself back under control.

'But they still must have known that they wouldn't get enough time for her to do that.' Tennant insisted.

'They didn't need her to.' Hawke said.

'I'm sorry?' Tennant frowned in confusion. 'You've just said that she was targeted and now you're saying she wasn't.'

'She was targeted,' Marella insisted, 'only as a credible witness to the plot to kill the President.'

'So I was used for misdirection?' Tania asked.

'No.' Michael smoothed his moustache. 'You were used to point us in a very specific direction.'

'I don't understand.' Tania admitted.

'What's the first thing that you would do as the Secret Service on receiving the news that the President's route for Airforce One had been compromised?' Marella prompted.

'Change the routes, of course.' Her eyes widened. 'Oh my God!' Her gaze flew to Hawke's in startled realisation. 'They know the alternate route.'

He nodded. 'That's my best guess.'

'Your best guess is not enough evidence.' Tennant barked. 'I haven't heard anything conclusive. It could still be the missiles are their prime target.'

'The missiles aren't the target.' The General said interrupting the colonel.

'But sir…'

The General caught the fleeting look of surprise in Hawke's blue eyes. 'Your reputation precedes you, Captain Hawke. I'd be foolish not to agree with a man born with an innate sixth sense about strategy and besides…I agree with your assessment.' He smiled at the look of confusion on Tennant's face. 'Discovering a group were going to kill the President would not divert protection from the missiles and they are well protected. It does change the route the President was going to take though.'

'And increase his security.' Tennant pointed out.

'Only on the ground.' Hawke stated. 'His flight escort remains the same.'

'They're going to try and take out Airforce One.' Michael stabbed a finger into the polished wood of the table. He glanced over at Hawke. 'Take Airwolf, find Airforce One and provide a discreet escort for the President's plane.'

'Even I agree with you, this is not the way to handle it. It'll provoke an international incident.' The General rose to his feet even as Hawke did. 'We should call off the disarmament talks.'

'I remind you, General, that the President put me in charge of this situation, General, and whilst I won't risk the President, I won't risk the talks either.' Michael said heatedly.

'But it's not your decision, is it Archangel?' The voice was granite hard and the stare returned to Hawke as he dismissed Michael's involvement in the discussion like he was swatting a fly.

Michael closed his mouth and waited. If Hawke acquiesced with the General, Michael was going to lose a lot of political ground.

Hawke shrugged. 'It may have escaped your notice, General, but I don't take orders from you.' He saw the barb hit home. Hawke's expressionless gaze met Michael's. 'I'll be in touch.' Michael gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

Hawke headed out and made his way back toward the hangar to inform Dom of the new mission. He slowed to a halt at the sight of the older man and Doc standing with Simone talking. Hawke's hand slid to his holstered gun. Something must have gone wrong with the arrest.

'Hey, kid.' Dom said waving him over. 'Simone thought we might go for something to eat.'

Hawke glanced at Simone. Their eyes met and both recognised the knowledge in the other immediately; both reached simultaneously for their guns. Simone grabbed Doc and held the barrel of the weapon to his neck at the same time Hawke levelled his weapon at her. Dom froze and Hawke gave a quick shake of his head at the older man's questioning look whether he should do something.

'I'll kill him.' Simone spat out.

'And I'll kill you.' Hawke replied. He waved at the guards at the edge of the hangar to stand down. 'What happened to the agents sent to arrest you?'

She smiled. 'I'm afraid they had an accident.'

'Simone!' Tania's voice rang from the hangar door but Simone did not acknowledge her or her running footsteps as Tania neared them until she was almost next to Hawke.

'That's far enough!' Simone snapped. Her hate-filled eyes glared at the woman who she had pretended was her mother.

'Why, Simone?' Tania asked.

'Because it's my job.' Simone drawled. 'Because it was so easy to hoodwink you when we found out about the search for your daughter.'

'Do you know…' Tania asked hopefully.

'She is dead.' Simone told her smirking. 'She died in the same car accident that killed her adoptive parents.'

Tania took a stumbling step back.

'Do not move!' Simone hissed.

'Simone, we know about the assassination attempt.' Hawke said trying to keep her talking.

'It is too late to stop it.' Simone laughed.

'Simone, give me the gun or you are going to die.' Hawke insisted.

'I don't think so.'

'You should listen to him.' Tania said calmly.

Hawke couldn't afford to let his attention slip from Simone a moment to glance at her even though something in the tone disturbed him. 'Simone, let Doc go and…'

The gunshot was unexpected. Loud. Doc jerked and stumbled suddenly released as Simone dropped to the floor. The hangar was deathly silent.

Tania sank to her knees next to the body of the girl she had thought was her daughter. The gun slipped from her grasp and clattered to the ground. Hawke wondered where she'd gotten it even as he checked anxiously with Dom who was helping Doc to his feet. He breathed a sigh of relief as both men gave him brief nods, confirmation that they were OK. Hawke crouched next to Tania and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'I'm sorry.'

'I went to see her. The agents…' Tania swiped at her eyes but didn't look at him. 'You'd better go.'

'She's right.'

Hawke glanced up in surprise at Michael. The spy came to a halt by the body, his face grave.

'We'll handle this.' He said quietly.

Hawke nodded. He squeezed Tania's shoulder and ran for the cockpit. Moments later they were airborne and heading away into the grey, damp sky. It matched the mood in Airwolf as Hawke briefed the rest of his crew.

'That was a bad business.' Dom said grimly.

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed quietly. He looked over at their sombre guest. 'You OK, Doc?'

Doc nodded. 'Just grateful that Tania's a hell of a shot.' He shuddered. 'I'm not sure I could have done what she did though…killing a woman she thought was her daughter.'

'She did what she had to do.'

Dom heard the admiration tingeing the words and sighed. Any other time he would have taken the opportunity to have teased the younger pilot…he adjusted another system as Hawke asked for more speed.

'Just exactly how are we meant to find Airforce One?' Dom asked tapping his instructions into the computer. 'And why couldn't Michael just tell us?'

'Need to know.' Hawke replied. 'After the confirmation that the first routes had been compromised there would have been an automatic black out on the alternative routes. The information is limited to those with a need to know. Even Michael might not make that list.'

'Well, we have a need to know now.' Dom pointed out.

'The assassins know what the route is though, right?' Doc asked.

'Yeah.' Hawke confirmed.

'So they must have someone on the inside who knew the back up location…' Doc continued.

'And if they knew the back up location there must be something about it that limits the routes a plane can approach by.' Hawke concluded. 'Dom, bring up the aerial maps of Russia. Get the computer to limit all the airfields to those who have one flight path for the approach.'

Doc swivelled to examine the information on his screen. 'There's still over a hundred.'

'Limit it to those that can take Airforce One and her escort.'

'Right.' Dom tapped in the search instruction. 'Four locations.' He sighed deeply. 'And not close to each other too.'

'How many army bases?' Hawke asked.

'Two.'

'Which is closer to the Eastern side of Moscow?' Hawke asked.

'Geritovsky.' Dom noted. His eyes widened. 'Hey, String, I think this is it.'

'The only flight path is through a valley that dead ends in the base.' Doc said reading the info off the screen. 'An attack could come from anywhere.'

Hawke adjusted their course. 'Scan ahead, Dom. Now we know where she's headed, let's see if you can pick up Airforce One.'

'They're in stealth mode.' Dom argued.

Hawke glanced back and Dom rolled his eyes at the implacable look. He was muttering in Italian under his breath as he returned to the monitor.

'I think I've got them.' Dom punched in another scan and hoped the first one had been wrong. 'Damn. They're going to start their final approach any minute.'

'Give me more speed.' Hawke ordered.

'She hasn't got anymore to give, String.' Dom insisted even as he adjusted the systems trying to boost the power to the already overtaxed turbos.

'Remove the safeties.' Hawke instructed.

Dom sighed and did what he was asked. Doc grabbed his console as Airwolf shot forward; the siren started screaming in the back of the cockpit.

The communications panel beeped and Michael flickered into view on the monitor.

'Make it quick, Michael. I'm kinda busy here.' Hawke snapped. It was taking every ounce of strength to hold Airwolf on her course.

'The General alerted the Russians that we might send in another escort for Airforce One.' Michael said hurriedly. 'They know you're there.'

'Don't worry, Michael.' Hawke said confidently as he took in the anxious expression on his friend's face. 'The Russian's might know we're here but they have to find us first.'

Michael nodded cautiously. 'Good luck.'

The screen blanked out to grey.

'Our ETA is one minute to intercept with Airforce One.' Dom noted. 'She can't take much more of this.' The computer screen suddenly changed and the automatic identification program kicked in. 'String, I'm picking up activity on the South side of the valley. Two ground missiles firing. They're targeting the escorts.'

'Give me Redeyes. Try to get them on the radio.' Hawke slid the visor on this helmet down and targeted the incoming missiles. He could dimly hear Dom's voice in the background informing the President's aircraft of their identity even as he concentrated on flying, on fighting.

Airwolf screamed past Airforce One, acquired one of the missiles even as he shot the other.

The missile exploded behind them, taken out by one of the F14 escorts.

'I have another missile in the air.' Dom noted desperately trying to adjust the systems as they banked hard to come back around. 'It's targeting Airforce One.'

'Let the escort take care of it.' Hawke instructed. 'Give me Mavericks.'

He targeted the ground missile launcher and fired with the deadly efficiency. There was a satisfying burst of fire and smoke as the side of the valley exploded.

'I have MIGs being scrambled from the base.' Dom informed him. 'And I have an unidentified helicopter bearing down on Airforce One. An F14 is moving to intercept. They've got a missile off at the F14.'

'Come on, kid. Evade.' Hawke muttered. He knew instinctively the pilot had gone the wrong way even before the blast of the missile ripping through the F14 filled the windscreen with an eerie orange glow.

Airwolf's banshee cry filled the valley as Hawke took her up spewing gunfire that chattered through the enemy helicopter and ripped her to shreds.

'It's not over, String.' Dom said worriedly. 'We have another ground launcher on the North side. It's gotten two missiles off.'

Hawke flicked the radio on even as he lined up the shots. 'Escort, stay with Airforce One. We'll play catch until you're safe. Copy.'

'Copy, Airwolf.'

The two missiles were dispatched clinically. Another was blasted with a chaff before Hawke took out the other ground launcher.

'We have two MIGs on an intercept course.' Dom said hurriedly.

'Are we done?' Hawke asked.

'My scope is clear.' Dom confirmed. 'Airforce One is landing at Geritovsky. Wheels are on the ground.'

'Let's get out of here.' Hawke abruptly changed direction and climbed out of the valley.

'MIGs pursuing.'

'Go to stealth.' Hawke instructed. 'Give me turbos.'

'Stealth mode. Turbos.' Dom sighed as they shot forward. 'They're still tracking us.'

Hawke dived. The ground sped up toward them and Doc held his breath as Hawke waited until the very last minute to level out.

'I think we lost them, String.' Dom tapped a scan into the computer. 'They're turning back.'

'So we've rescued the President.' Doc asked. 'What next?'

Hawke's visor snapped up and his eyes slid over to the other pilot. 'We go home.'

Dom's laugh cackled over their headset as they headed back across Europe.


	6. Old Friends, New Enemies: Part 5

A couple of days later after returning from Russia, Hawke handed Doc a beer and lowered himself to sit on the porch steps by the other man. The sounds of the forest drifted out of the evening darkness mingling with an old Blues song playing on the music system inside the cabin.

'Blues, huh?' Doc commented taking a swig of the beer.

Hawke shrugged and took a gulp of his own beer.

Doc scanned the other man with a clinical eye. Outwardly Hawke looked relaxed; dressed in usual fishing garb of jeans and light sweater with a leather jerkin, his legs were stretched out in front of him, his shoulders down, his face un-creased with worry lines or tension but it was his eyes that held the tell-tale sign. There in the blue icy depths was the merest hint of something. Doc took another gulp of beer and considered whether he was prepared to get punched.

'Dom told me about Caitlin.'

'Yeah.' Hawke had figured when Doc hadn't asked.

'He's worried about you.'

Hawke shifted abruptly, bringing his knees up so he could rest his elbows on his thighs and lean forward, his eyes scanning the forest ahead as though gauging the distance for an escape.

'Hey I talked you ear off a whole night when Max and I broke up...'

'It's not the same thing.' Hawke mumbled.

Doc sighed. 'So you can be a good friend to me but I can't return the favour?'

Blue eyes met brown in the semi-light from the cabin. Give it up Hawke and talk to someone, Doc thought as he returned the gaze evenly.

Hawke's head swung back to the forest. 'There's not a lot to talk about.' He said finally, after another fortifying sip of beer.

'Sure.'

The dry tone had Hawke's eyes flickering back to his friend.

Doc gestured with his bottle. 'Hey, I'm not the one playing the blues.'

Hawke pushed himself to his feet and walked a few steps beyond the porch into the clearing. He stood staring out onto the lake. The sound of the eagle cry cut through the night.

Doc set his own beer down on the steps and got to his feet. He took a couple of steps to come up behind Hawke and waited. He had just about given up when Hawke spoke again.

'I hurt her, Doc.' Hawke sighed. 'I pushed her away hard.'

'Dom told me you told her to stay in Texas.' Doc admitted.

Hawke jerked round to meet his eyes, a flash through the blue like lightening. 'Dom talks too much.' He muttered as he turned back to the lake.

'Dom didn't tell me why you did it.' Doc continued.

'I did it so she was safe.' Hawke gestured angrily. 'You saw what happens on our missions. You could have died. She almost did.'

'So you're protecting her?' Doc asked.

'Right.'

'Because her being involved with Airwolf, being involved with you is going to get her killed.'

Hawke didn't respond.

'That's bull, Hawke, and you know it.'

Hawke spun around and took an angry step towards his friend. Doc held his ground.

'You're not protecting her, Hawke, you're protecting you,' Doc continued, 'and doing a lousy job of it.'

Hawke froze. His eyes glittered across the space between the two men.

'You really telling me this strategy's working for you?' Doc pressed. 'You're obviously missing her.'

Hawke spun away and stared blindly into the darkness, folded his arms tightly against his chest. 'Even if…even if I wanted her to, she wouldn't come back now.' His throat closed on his fear that he'd hurt her too badly. Hell, she was barely speaking to him.

Doc sighed. 'Can I give you some advice?'

Hawke's eyes flickered back to his friend. 'Why stop now?' He said dryly.

Doc gave a grunt of laughter before sobering. 'Look, go to Texas. Tell her how you feel, really feel. Give her some flowers and chocolate, grovel a little, well maybe a lot. She'll come back.'

Hawke almost smiled at the advice.

'But I wouldn't wait too long,' Doc said, 'or she will move on with her life and you won't figure in it. Think about it, Hawke.'

Hawke felt Doc's hand on his shoulder before his friend moved back into the cabin, leaving him alone in the darkness with his thoughts.


	7. Old Friends, New Enemies: Part 6

Caitlin steadied the horse under her and looked out across the range. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh clear air. Her stay at the clinic had lasted the better part of a month whilst her physical injuries, the gunshot wound to her shoulder and the minor head bump, had healed. Her parents had insisted she move home so she had spent the last few weeks recovering at her parent's ranch. Her lips twisted. Recovering wasn't exactly the right word; existing, maybe.

She sighed and nudged the horse to a walk, following the trail. Out here, on her own, she didn't have to pretend the emotional scars were healing. Hawke had let her go, sent her away and told her to stay in Texas. Tears pricked the back of her eyes and she refused to give into them. She'd cried enough already. It would help, she mused, if she could be angry about it but all she felt was sad because she knew why he'd done it; known that he'd pushed her away because he cared about her too much to risk losing her…it wasn't the way she imagined finding out she was loved, Caitlin thought.

She sighed and urged the horse to a trot. She could have happily spent most days with the covers pulled up over her head ignoring the rest of the world. Tiredness dogged her. She couldn't get to sleep most nights for nightmares that haunted her; side effects of the amnesia she'd suffered courtesy of the head injury. Only the goal of flying again had stopped her sliding completely into depression, helped focus her physical recovery. She knew her family were worried about her…

Caitlin urged the horse to a trot, to a canter and then to a flat out gallop. The wind rushed through her hair sending it streaming like a red banner behind her, as she lowered her body as close as she could to the horse. Her mind went blank as she let the horse take her where it wanted. She saw the high gate too late to stop the stallion jumping and she trusted the horse matching rhythm and breathing, relaxing when the horse tensed to jump, hanging on as they cleared the gate and the jolt of the landing. Caitlin reined him in and calmed him down on the walk back to the stables. By the time she had seen to the horse and walked back to the house, she was sweaty and irritable.

She entered by the back porch, shucked off her boots and walked into the large kitchen, her only thought to grab a cold drink and head for a shower. She stopped at the sight of her sisters and mother gathered around the table. She ignored her first instinct to turn and walk out but she straightened her spine and raised an eyebrow, trying for amusement. 'Did I miss the invite for the party?' She asked as she headed for the fridge.

'Kinda.' Erin, her older and pregnant sister said, her eyes scanning Caitlin anxiously. 'We thought it might be nice to have a girlie day out, do some shopping for the wedding and the baby. What d'ya think?'

Caitlin sighed and looked at their hopeful faces. 'Sure. Why not? Let me go shower and change.'

'We'll wait.' Her mother, Maggie, assured her. She watched her daughter leave the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief that the suggestion hadn't caused a fight. All she seemed to do with Caitlin lately was argue. She frowned. Caitlin was painfully thin, her pale skin stretched tightly over visibly delicate bones; there were shadows under her eyes that seemed lifeless as though someone had switched a light off. Maggie swallowed hard. She knew she'd had a part to play in that; she'd pleaded with Hawke to get out of Caitlin's life so her daughter would be safe. Her lips firmed. Caitlin would recover. She would get over it. She had to.

It wasn't long before the four women had completed the thirty minute drive from the family ranch to the closest town and parked in the centre. It had one main street and they started at one end, intending to work their way down to the diner at the other. They were about to enter the one and only shoe shop when Erin groaned. 'Damn. I need to go to the bank.'

'Me too.' Caitlin quickly said. She didn't really want to be left alone with her mother or her younger sister who had recently gotten engaged to a man Caitlin herself had once been involved with.

'Can it wait until after I take a look at the bridal shoes?' Fiona, the youngest of the sisters asked, flipping long, strawberry blond hair over her shoulder.

Erin and Caitlin exchanged an amused look; they knew how long Fiona took to look at shoes. 'No.' They replied in unison.

'Look, Fiona, why don't you get started?' Maggie suggested. 'I need to go to the bank too. We'll catch you up.' Fiona readily agreed and waved the other three away.

The bank was bustling with activity. The O'Shaunessy's said hello to friends and neighbours as they joined the queue at for the counter.

'I swear this bank gets worse every time I step into it.' Maggie complained.

Caitlin listened to her mother's complaints with half an ear, her blue eyes scanning the crowd disinterestedly. She frowned at a man reaching the counter in the queue next to them…he seemed so nervous and dressed so strangely for the time of the year…her eyes widened with sudden realisation almost at the same time as he drew the gun.

Panic. A gunshot. Caitlin dragged Erin and her mother to the floor, covered her sister's body with her own. Screams. Shouting.

'Everybody on the floor! Now!' The gunman was waving the gun wildly.

Caitlin looked up and her eyes immediately fell on the security guard the man had shot. Billy Taylor. She'd gone to school with his son. He groaned and she gave a sigh of relief; he was still alive.

'Oh God! Oh God!' Erin whispered, her hands automatically covering her bump.

Caitlin took hold of her hand. 'Just stay calm, Erin.' She whispered.

Everyone was complying with the gunman. The rest of the bank staff apart from the teller who'd been unfortunate enough to be serving the man were coming out from behind the counter. He was demanding the teller fill a bag with money. Caitlin prayed they'd hurry, that it would be over without…the sound of police sirens destroyed her hope that the bank hadn't activated the silent alarm. The man panicked. He locked the doors and as quickly as that they were all hostages.

'This is wrong! This is all wrong!' The man paced up and down, the gun still in his hand as he shook his sweaty head. 'It was supposed to be quick and easy.' He pointed the gun suddenly at a woman who was shifting into a more comfortable position. 'Stay down!'

The women whimpered and cringed away.

The man looked at her with disgust. He marched to the window and peered through the blinds. The bank was surrounded by cops.

Caitlin patted her sister's hand and inched away from her silently, ignoring Erin's moue of distress. She got clear of her sister and mother before she cleared her throat. 'Look, you don't have to do this.'

The man whirled and the gun was suddenly pointed directly at her. 'Shut up!'

'I can help you.' Caitlin said calmly. 'I used to be a cop. I know how these things get worked.'

'And why would you help me?'

'Because I don't want anyone else to get hurt here.' Caitlin said. 'And I don't think you do either.'

'What would you know about it?' He snapped at her. His fingers clenched around the grip and Caitlin tensed.

'I know you didn't want this.' Caitlin said. 'You just wanted to get the money and get out.'

'You're right about that.' The man lowered the gun. 'OK. What do I do?'

'You need to let everyone but me go.'

He laughed harshly. 'Right.'

'You'll have me. Cops take care of their own.' Caitlin said calmly. 'I'm more valuable to you then anyone else here. You don't need them. They'll only panic and it's more likely someone else will get hurt.'

He was considering her words when the telephone rang. He picked it up and listened for a moment. 'No,' he said interrupting whoever was speaking on the other end, 'you listen to me. I'm sending out all the hostages but one. I want a car outside the bank with a full tank of petrol. I'll be taking my hostage with me. I see something I don't like, hear something I don't like and I'll kill her. You understand? Good.' He slammed the phone down and waved the gun at the door. 'Everybody out, now! Move! Go!'

There was a rush of movement. Someone helped the security guard to his feet; Maggie helped Erin to hers. They paused by Caitlin who was standing to the side, staying motionless as she had promised.

'Come with us!' Maggie whispered.

Caitlin looked at her mother steadily. 'I know what I'm doing. Just get Erin out of here.'

'Cait…' Erin touched her arm. 'Please.'

'I'll be OK.' Caitlin insisted. 'Just go.'

Maggie led Erin away; they were the last to leave. They were half-way across the street, crying and holding each other, being ushered by uniformed cops when they heard the gunshot…

The cops abandoned them, swarmed towards the bank.

'Oh God!' Maggie clasped a hand to her mouth. Caitlin. Her daughter…

The bank doors opened and Caitlin stepped out, the arm of one of the deputies around her.

Erin sagged against her mother in relief. They were both running then, hugging Caitlin to them as she reassured them she was OK. Once she'd been on her own, it had been easy to tackle the man and restrain him; the gun had been shot accidentally.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of statements and the visit to the hospital to admit Erin for observation. It was after midnight when her parents brought Caitlin home to the ranch. She bade them goodnight absently and headed to the kitchen. She was pulling out the tub of ice-cream when her mother came into the room after her.

'Mom, please. No lectures, OK?' Caitlin said. 'I think I deserve a little ice-cream after today…'

'I have something to tell you.' Maggie said bluntly. 'Please sit down.'

Caitlin turned around to argue but something in her mother's eyes stopped her. She sat at the table slowly. 'What is it?'

'Today, for a moment, I thought I'd lost you…' Maggie's voice broke and clutched the back of the chair she gripped harder. 'I knew then what I'd done was wrong.'

'What do you mean?' Caitlin asked confused.

Maggie sighed and stiffened her spine. 'I need to confess something I did. Something I had no right to do.'

Caitlin considered her for a long moment. 'I'm listening.' She said quietly.


	8. Old Friends, New Enemies: Part 7

Hawke was almost pleased when Doc made his goodbyes and he dropped him off at the airport. He'd thought non-stop about their conversation the night before last and the ultimate result was that he was confused as hell about what he was going to do. He went on to Santini Air and threw himself into a complicated flight plan with the focus of a man possessed, grateful for the distraction. He was half-way through it when there was a knock against the open office door. He kept his eyes on the aerial map and waved the customer inside almost absent-mindedly. 'Can I help you?'

'I hope so.'

Hawke's eyes snapped up to his visitor and he straightened. 'Ms Bening.' She looked good he thought as he took the hand she held out and nodded at the request to call her Tania. She was a contrast to the last image he had of her; she was smart and composed in a lightweight two piece trouser suit that practically screamed CIA.

'How are you?' He asked.

'Good.' Tania gave a half-shrug. 'Considering.'

There was an awkward pause.

Hawke frowned. 'Not to be rude but…'

'What am I doing here?' Tania completed. Her hazel eyes smiled at him. 'Are you always this suspicious?'

'Yes.' Hawke answered. The absence of any humour in his eyes and expression caught her off guard and her own smile fell away.

'Ah.' Tania gestured at the seat. 'Could I sit down?'

'Coffee?' Hawke suggested waving her into the chair and went to pour two mugs at her nod of acceptance.

He handed her the solid but chipped pottery and almost smiled at the slightly horrified look in her hazel eyes.

She took a hesitant sip and quickly put the mug down. She smoothed her pale green trousers. 'I need your help.'

'You need Airwolf.' Hawke said bluntly.

'And Archangel thought this would be easy.' Tania sighed.

'Michael?' Hawke was taken aback. 'Michael sent you?'

Tania nodded.

The momentary surprise faded quickly from Hawke's expression and he took a gulp of coffee. He should have known, he thought wryly, Michael always had been a sucker for beautiful, intelligent women – especially aristocratic blondes.

'Why do you need Airwolf?' Hawke asked.

'I want your help to find my daughter.' Tania said. She held up a hand to forestall his anticipated protest. 'The FIRM managed to track down that my daughter wasn't killed as Simone suggested. In fact, most of what I uncovered was inaccurate.' She sighed. 'Michael had one of his people look into it and it turns out that my daughter is living in Russia but she disappeared just a couple of days before I got to Russia.' She pulled a file from the leather satchel she was carrying. 'Michael found her.'

Hawke rubbed his chin and took the file. 'They kept her as extra insurance. In case the ruse with Simone failed and you suspected something.'

'Yes.' Tania blushed. 'She's alive.'

Hawke flicked through the contents. 'She's being kept in Kritchov's Yugoslavian villa?'

Tania nodded.

'If we go in with Airwolf, we could start world war three.' Hawke commented. 'That region is a tinderbox.'

'You could do the same as you did for me; use Airwolf as transport only.' Tania argued.

'I'd like to help you, Tania…'

'Please, she's my daughter.' The control slipped and desperation poured out. 'I know you understand what it's like to search for someone.'

'I do understand. More than you think.' Hawke said softly.

Their eyes caught and held. His blue eyes softened as he saw the tears of frustration in hers.

She stood up and slid her hand over his; her eyes still looked into his. 'Please.'

Hawke turned his hand over and interlinked their fingers. He sighed. 'OK. I'll go get your daughter.'

'I want to come with you.' Tania insisted.

Hawke shook his head. 'You stay here.' He held up a hand mimicking her earlier action. 'That's the deal.'

Tania breathed in deeply. 'OK. Deal.' She smiled tremulously. 'Thank you.'

'Don't thank me yet.' Hawke warned her. 'I'm not giving out guarantees.'

She nodded. 'I'll leave you to it.'

Hawke watched her leave. He picked up the phone and dialled Michael.

'Hawke.' Michael sounded suspiciously unsurprised, almost expectant.

'You really think the daughter's still alive?' Hawke asked without any preamble.

'I have it on good authority that she is.' Michael replied.

'Your leg better?' Hawke asked.

'Good enough.'

'I'll pick you up at the usual place in an hour.' Hawke put the phone down and headed out.

Michael was waiting patiently when Airwolf peeked over the undergrowth and set down beside his limo. He handed his cane to Marella and took the computer disc she held out. 'Mind the store.'

She nodded. 'Good luck, sir.'

Hawke barely waited for Michael to close the door before he was lifting off and they were on their way. They set down in the countryside outside the villa to rest and go over the plan. They'd hit the villa just after dusk the next day using the night to cover their escape run back across Europe. They established a camp fire and Dom made a stew. There was plenty of banter over cordon bleu cooking and the reality of mission rations over the meal itself and soon they were sat with coffee and the night surrounding them like a dark, warm blanket.

Michael took a sip of the strong brew and wondered at his contentment. He missed it, he realised, he missed being out in the field. His gaze flickered to the gleam of the black wing behind Dominic a little wistfully before skipping to the older man and then to the younger pilot. Hawke was staring into the darkness, his face unreadable in the shadows. He watched as Hawke got to his feet, picked up the square steel cans they used as plates and the water canister.

'There's a stream not far. I'll go wash up and refill the water canister.' Hawke said moving off without waiting for a reply.

'Stream?' Michael said when he believed the pilot was out of earshot.

'Don't look at me.' Dom replied with a laugh. 'At my age, I'm just pleased to still have normal hearing.'

Michael smiled and raised his tin mug to his lips again. There was a comfortable silence for a while as the two men enjoyed the last of the coffee and the firelight.

Eventually Michael nodded in the direction Hawke had taken. 'How is he?'

'You can see how he is.' Dom said defensively before relenting at the spy's obvious concern. 'He's missing her.' He gave a snort. 'We both are.'

'She's been offered a job.' Michael said. In the undergrowth, a returning Hawke froze at Michael's words.

Dom's eyes shot to the spy. 'You've seen her?'

Michael shook his head. 'I've had someone…keep a friendly eye on her.'

'You mean spy.' Dom said frowning.

'I mean keep a friendly eye on her.' Michael insisted. 'She doesn't have the protection of being with you and Hawke anymore.'

Hawke frowned. It had never occurred to him that Caitlin might be in more danger outside of his immediate circle. He tuned back into the conversation by the fire.

Dom sighed. 'So? What's the job?'

Out of sight, Hawke held his breath listening for the reply.

'A deputy sheriff position.' Michael's voice drifted over to him. 'Apparently she helped foil some bank robbery yesterday and they were so impressed they offered her the position.'

'Is she going to take it?' Dom asked.

'Your guess is as good as mine.' Michael said. 'But it doesn't look as though Hawke is going to change his mind and she's going to have to move on sometime.'

Dom sighed. 'I know it.' He folded his arms across his chest and rocked back.

Hawke remained still as Michael changed the subject. His conversation with Doc lingered in his head. Would she forgive him if he asked her to come back? Was it already too late? He shook himself. He couldn't think about this now…he took a deep breath and moved through undergrowth. Dom and Michael were trading shots over some political scandal from the past and when he slipped back into his seat they left him to his own thoughts.

The next day passed uneventfully and all three were eager to get to the mission as the sun set. Dom dropped Hawke and Michael close to the villa. They would sneak in and get the girl and hopefully make it out without alerting a single guard. The two men easily got into the compound and into the villa itself without detection. They were both expertly trained at hiding in the shadows. Michael covered Hawke as they made their way up the stairs and started checking the bedroom.

Hawke signalled at the sound of guards approaching and the two of them slipped into a shadowed alcove. The guards stopped just in front of them and the two men held their breath. They spoke in a low voices and Hawke strained to hear what they were hearing.

'Did you get that?' He whispered at Michael as the guards moved off.

Michael nodded. 'She's in the room at the end of the hall.'

They made their way there quickly. Hawke crouched and looked through the key-hole. Kyra was in the middle of the room, tied to a wooden back chair. There was a shadow across her; at least one person maybe more. He studied the door and the frame. His eyes narrowed. Trip-wire. Some kind of booby-trap. He pointed it out to Michael and they checked out the room next door in the same way. It was fine.

They eased in and closed the door behind them noiselessly. Hawke went quickly to the windows and climbed out onto the balcony and over the small dividing wall to the next bedroom. Michael followed him, checking constantly for guards. Hawke stared at the sky.

'What is it?' Michael asked.

'Time's up. There're choppers on the way.' Hawke replied quietly. He sketched out the plan and peered through the balcony window. Two guards. He took a deep breath and threw himself through the glass exploding into the room in a shower of shards. He hit one of the guards as he entered, rolled as he landed coming up on his feet to take him out completely with a kick. Another was swinging his gun around. Michael aimed and fired. The guard fell backwards, dead. Hawke quickly went over to the young girl. She looked a lot like her mother; same blond tawny hair, same hazel eyes, same cheekbones. He cut the ropes binding her and grabbed her hands.

'Come on.' He said.

'Who are you?' She managed to stutter out in heavily accented English.

'Your mother sent me.' Hawke said shortly pulling her towards the balcony.

'We need to get out of here.' Michael said urgently.

Hawke pointed at the roof. 'Climb.'

She stood stock still as she caught sight of Airwolf coming in low over the wall. 'What is that?'

'Climb.' He urged her and she thrust her hands through the rosy vines and grabbed the trellis, climbing up to the roof as instructed. Airwolf careened into a covering position between them and the guards below as bullets struck the stone walls around them. It was a short climb. They crouched until Airwolf hovered close enough for them to climb in.

Hawke took over the controls and sent Airwolf sideways as two missiles meant for the aircraft impacted into the roof. He ducked under one chopper and it turned and chased him over the countryside; the other chopper remained hovering by the villa.

A missile was taken care of by a sunburst. Hawke cut back and flew directly at the hovering chopper. It fired a missile. Hawke fired back and the missiles impacted in mid-air right in front of both aircraft. Hawke pulled Airwolf up sharply, the chopper in front seeing the white of her belly and the guts of her ADF pods before the second chopper surprised and watching the move flew straight into its mate. Airwolf screamed triumphantly as Hawke turned and dived, heading for home.

The debriefing was held the next day in the Santini Air office around the desk with mugs of stewed coffee and only the three men and Marella in attendance.

'So how are the Benings?' Hawke asked.

'Very happy.' Michael confirmed. 'Tania has resigned from the CIA and she's planning to move with her daughter, Sara, to France. She thinks Sara will be more comfortable in Europe.'

'That and I think she wants to get some distance from her father.' Marella commented. 'By all reports, he wasn't happy at how things unfolded. He thinks her actions endangered his campaign to be a senator.'

Dom shook his head. 'Unbelievable.'

'Man has ambitions, Dominic.' Michael noted. His good twinkled. 'Unlike some.'

Dom gave him a snooty look.

'You think he's aiming for the White House?' Hawke asked before the two of them could get going again.

Marella smiled. 'I wouldn't put it past him. He's got a lot of support.'

'Well he won't have my vote.' Dom said firmly.

Michael smiled. Mine either, he thought although he would have cut off one of his arms than admit he agreed with Dominic. He put down his mug and caught Marella's attention. 'We should get going.'

She slipped off the desk she'd been perched on and handed his cane to him. They sauntered out and the other two watched them go, lifting into the sky in the FIRM's white helicopter and disappearing.

'I have to get going too, kid.' Dom slapped his red cap back over the grey wispy curls. 'I have that run up to Arcotta Bay.' He patted Hawke's shoulder and held it in a tight squeeze. 'Don't forget, I'm going to stay with my friend Mack a few days and you're covering the business.'

'I remember.' Hawke said. They hugged goodbye and Hawke watched Dom climb into the Santini chopper and take her up. He was about to wander back into the office when he caught sight of the approaching car. He waited realising it was heading toward the hangar. It stopped and Tania Bening stepped out with an unconscious easy grace.

Hawke stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' She closed the car door and came around to lean on the passenger door. 'I came to say thank you.'

Hawke shrugged her gratitude away. 'Michael tells me you're heading to France.'

'Yeah.' Tania rubbed her arms. 'It's going to be a new start for us.'

'Sounds good.' Hawke noted.

'I hope so.' Tania said. Her eyes scanned his. They were unyielding and she hesitated for a moment before stepping up to him. His hands moved to steady her hips even as hers curled around his shoulder and her lips settled on his.

It was a pleasant kiss and Hawke was briefly tempted to take what was clearly on offer. He raised his head.

'Tania…' The regret in his voice told her everything she needed to know. She stepped out of the embrace.

There was an awkward silence.

She sighed deeply. 'Well, I guess I've made a bit of a fool…'

Hawke took her hand. 'It's not you, Tania.'

'I didn't imagine it, did I?' Tania asked. 'You are attracted to me.'

'You're an attractive woman.' Hawke allowed. 'But…' His voice trailed away uncertain what to say.

Tania smiled at his confusion. 'There's somebody else.'

Hawke opened his mouth to deny it and closed it again wordlessly.

'She must be something special.' Tania said wistfully.

'She is.' Hawke confirmed gruffly.

'Tell her she's a very lucky woman.' She gave him a chaste kiss before she walked back to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. She paused and looked back at him.

'Hawke, my father…' Tania cleared her throat. 'Watch out for him.'

Hawke tilted his head at the warning and frowned as he watched her drive away. He wandered back into the office and sighed at the mountain of paperwork on the desk.

It was late when he finally got back to the cabin. He was hungry and he made straight for the kitchen. When the edge of his initial hunger was smoothed, he gave in and went to the cupboard where he'd stored the box of Caitlin's things. He picked up the photo and wandered back to the easy chair. The words of Caitlin's mother drifted back to him.

'_I think you know what you need to do to keep Caitlin safe. All I'm asking is that you do it…Could you live with knowing you had the chance to keep her safe and didn't take it?'_

Hawke frowned. He'd hurt Caitlin so badly when he'd told her that he didn't want her to come back to LA. She'd been so fragile after the shooting, after saving his life and he'd deliberately, knowingly, hurt her. He'd tried to convince himself that he'd done what her mother had asked, done what he did because he was keeping her safe but Doc had been right; he'd been protecting himself more than Caitlin. He'd lost so many people…if he'd lost her…but he had lost her. The sudden clarity hit him and his chest seized. He'd lost her.

He had to get her back. The thought instinctively crystallized in his head. He had to get her back.

'_Look, go to Texas. Tell her how you feel, really feel. Give her some flowers and chocolate, grovel a little, well maybe a lot. She'll come back.'_

Doc's advice teased at him. Would she come back? Would she forgive him? He had to try, Hawke realised. He closed his eyes tiredly. He had to go to Texas and try…

Hawke jerked awake.

A helicopter was approaching. His head lifted, angling for a better position to hear. He rubbed his hand over his face and made for his gun. The chopper coming in was army and he didn't recognise it. He tucked the weapon into the waistband of his jeans at the back and pulled his sweater back over it. He went out to the porch and waited.

A familiar figure alighted from the chopper; General Bening. Hawke frowned before erasing all expression from his face.

The General approached. 'Captain Hawke.'

'General.' Hawke's eyes flickered back to the chopper and the two armed soldiers taking position at its flank.

'May I come in?'

Hawke considered the request and led the way into the cabin. 'Can I offer you a drink?'

'No. Thank you.' The General's eyes widened as he took in the priceless art adorning the walls, clashing with the simple faded furniture. 'I see the reports were accurate.'

Hawke had moved to the fire. He stood in front of the hearth, legs apart, arms folded; tensed, ready, waiting. 'I'm sure you didn't come to admire my art collection.'

'No small talk, Captain?' The General took a position by the sofa in front of him. 'I read your file.'

Hawke remained silent.

'It's impressive. You had an outstanding record in 'Nam during both tours. When the war was over you were transferred to the NASA space programme where you did one space flight as a pilot before leaving NASA and joining the FIRM at the specific request of Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III also known as Archangel. During this time you completed a degree in engineering, a second in astrophysics, and studied cello with some of the grand masters. You worked as an operative intermittently for an unknown period of time before joining the Airwolf project in eighty-one. You were assigned as lead test pilot in eighty-two beating out several highly qualified pilots including the designer, Charles Moffett himself. You left at the beginning of eighty-three after differences with Moffett. At the beginning of eighty-four you were hired by the FIRM to recover the aircraft following Moffett's theft of her. You kept the aircraft and made a deal with your friend, Archangel; Airwolf missions for information on Saint John, your elder MIA brother.'

'As fascinating as this review of my personal history is,' Hawke stated, 'do you have a point?'

'You have a reputation, Hawke, as a brilliant pilot, a skilled operative and an intelligent strategist.'

'Why, thank you.'

The General smiled. 'You don't like me, that's fine. You don't have to like me to work for me.'

Hawke didn't even blink. 'And I would work for you because…'

'I can get you the information on your brother.'

Hawke's eyes narrowed. 'And you would do this because...'

'Same deal as you have with Archangel.' The General came to a stop in front of him. 'Only difference is that you fly Airwolf missions for me.'

'Thank you but I'm not interested.' Hawke said quietly.

'Archangel can't get near the information you need, Hawke.'

'Michael will find a way.' Hawke's voice rang with the confidence he had in his friend.

'Your trust in him is misguided.' The General said softly. 'I can get you access to mission logs from your brother's special unit.'

Hawke shrugged. 'As you say, I trust Michael. If the information exists, Michael will get it.'

The General clasped his hands behind his back. 'Did you know after the embarrassment of the actions taken by Bogard, a policy of non-intervention was unofficially assumed by all the agencies and military over Airwolf remaining in your hands?'

'I assume this is going somewhere.' Hawke said disturbed at the mention of Bogard, an operative for the Department of Public Security who had come after him shortly after he'd taken Airwolf. Bogard had initiated an intense satellite search for Airwolf, sent a Senate Committee after Michael and chased Hawke in Airwolf into a B52 bombing run not caring if the pilot lived or died.

'That policy could be retracted.'

Hawke rubbed his chin. 'That could be interesting.'

The General took a step forward to stand mere inches from Hawke. 'You don't want to take me on.'

'Bogard said the same thing.' Hawke noted, matching the other man glare for glare.

Bening stiffened. 'You're making a mistake.'

'Mine to make.' Hawke returned.

Bening spun on his heels and left. The sound of his chopper leaving filled the cabin.

Hawke stared at the open door for a long time before he walked over to shut it. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last time he heard from Bening.

It was for that reason that he found himself back in Michael's office the next day bringing the spy up to date on the visit.

'I get the impression he's not about to let this drop.' Hawke concluded rolling his shoulders and trying to ease the tension that settled there.

'Damn the man!' Michael lurched out of his chair to stare out of the large window behind his desk, his hands thrust into his trouser pockets. There was fury written in the set of his shoulders.

'Michael, you did tell me when we made our deal that I would have every agency in the US coming after me and we haven't heard anything since Bogard. He was right about that unofficial policy, wasn't he?'

Michael got a grip of his anger and turned around to look at his friend. Hawke was stood leaning against the computer terminal, heedless of the fact he was leaning against a million dollar piece of sensitive equipment. He was in the only suit he seemed to have and unusually looked out of sorts; Bening's visit had definitely perturbed him.

'Hawke, you bested one of the best operatives in the business. Nobody was keen to go up against a man who not only had the audacity to take a four billion dollar aircraft through a B52 bombing run but survive it.' Michael's own anger lessened as he remembered how Hawke had called Bogard's bluff. He gave a half-smile. 'And then the intelligence was building that Airwolf was being used in support of US interests; the Russians were running scared of the very idea we still had Airwolf so…'

'So they did unofficially decide to leave us alone.' Hawke concluded.

Michael nodded. 'If General Bening decides to call open season…'

'What about you Michael?' Hawke asked. 'Can he make trouble for you?'

'My position will make it difficult for him but…' Michael shrugged. 'My involvement with Airwolf hasn't made me many friends in the FIRM. There are people who would be only too willing to assist Bening in removing me.' He sat back down. 'If you turn up and I've suddenly been reassigned, you know why.' Michael hesitated and Hawke gestured at him.

'Spit it out Michael.'

'He could stonewall me completely on your brother. If he knows where the information is…' Michael felt compelled to point out the truth. 'Bening could make it more difficult to get to. Your better option may be to take up his offer.'

'Like hell.' Hawke said, shifting his position slightly. 'If the information exists, you'll get it Michael.'

Michael leaned back in his chair and tried to ignore how pleased he was with Hawke's answer. 'His visit last night, it disturbed you.'

Hawke pushed off the computer terminal and paced over to slump in a chair opposite the desk. 'It did what he intended, Michael. He knew I wouldn't take the deal, he was just putting me on notice.'

'Don't be too certain about that. Whoever controls Airwolf has the ability to shift the balance of power in any given situation.' He pointed at Hawke. 'You hold that power and Bening wants it. A deal would have gotten him Airwolf and her pilot.'

'But he'll settle for the Lady and hold the power himself.' Hawke murmured as Michael nodded in agreement. There was a silence as they absorbed the new threat.

Michael sighed. 'Perhaps we could use the same strategy we applied after Bogard; keep the Lady under wraps for a time. If you're not using her, it'll be difficult for anyone to come after you.'

Hawke rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'I guess.'

'Actually, we could even use the time to upgrade her programming and her systems. Get her in peak condition.' Michael leaned forward excitedly. 'Computing has moved on in the time that you've had Airwolf. If we don't upgrade soon, she'll be overtaken by other machines.'

'Yeah, because I'm going to let a whole team of FIRM people near her programming.' Hawke muttered.

'I was thinking of Karen Hansen.' Michael said naming the last computer programmer Hawke had trusted to program Airwolf.

Hawke looked at Michael's hopeful expression. 'OK. Set it up.' He stood up. 'I'd better get back. I'm supposed to be covering for Dom.'

'You haven't told him yet?' Michael asked.

Hawke shook his head. 'He's up the coast visiting with an old army buddy.'

'Hawke…' Michael sighed. 'Watch your back. If Bening comes after you, it'll be through the people you care most about.' He suppressed a shiver as Hawke's eyes went glacial. The pilot saluted a farewell and headed out.

Michael felt his fury stir again as soon as the door closed behind the pilot. General Arthur Bening had a lot of nerve, he had to give him that, going to the cabin and propositioning Hawke with information on Saint John, trying to cut Archangel out of the deal he had with Hawke over Airwolf. Michael got to his feet and marched over to the drinks cabinet in his office. He poured a large glass of bourbon.

It had been a clever strategy. Michael thought, swirling the liquid in the crystal. Hawke's primary weakness was his brother and he usually stopped thinking clearly when it came to finding Saint John. Michael was almost surprised that Hawke hadn't taken the General's offer but then maybe the McBride incident, when a drug smuggling operation had used Hawke and his obsession, had knocked some sense into the pilot. After all, he'd been led to believe his brother was dead before they'd discovered exactly what McBride had been up to.

And maybe, Michael admitted, the unexpected friendship he and Hawke had developed since the pilot had recovered Airwolf had helped. Hawke was loyal to his friends and would protect them whether they wanted him to or not, and that, Michael realised with a twinge of amusement, now included him. Michael knocked back the bourbon. If Bening wanted a fight, thought Michael, Hawke wouldn't need to stand alone because there was no way in hell that he was going to let Bening destroy Hawke or get Airwolf; no way in hell. The crystal thudded onto the desk.

'Marella!' Michael yelled.

The door opened. Marella swept across the room. 'You called, sir.'

'I need all the information we have on General Bening.'

Marella handed him a folder.

He took it from her and pushed his glasses back up his nose. 'Hawke tipped you off.'

She smiled enigmatically, her dark eyes twinkling and walked back out of the office.

He sighed and settled down to read.


	9. Old Friends, New Enemies: Part 8

Hawke sat on the desk and picked up the ringing phone. 'Santini Air.'

'Where've you been!' Dom's voice thundered down the line. 'I've been calling every five minutes for over an hour.'

'I'm sorry, Dom, I had to go see Michael.'

'Hmnph.' Dom grunted barely mollified. 'What did he want?'

'Well I kinda went to see him…'

'You went to see him…'

Hawke cut in before the volume rose any further. 'I got a visit from General Bening last night.'

'Bening?' Dom sounded incredulous. 'What did he want?'

'To offer me a deal,' Hawke began before filling him on the rest of what had happened including his conversation with Michael.

'So, you think he's coming after us?' Dom asked solemnly.

Hawke tried to ease the tension out of his shoulders. 'I think he's coming after us.' He admitted.

'You worried?'

Hawke sighed. 'A little. Bogard didn't have anywhere near the political clout this guy does and look how close he got to taking us out.'

Dom was silent as he remembered Bogard; he'd thought he'd lost Hawke that day in the bombing run. 'Hey, you think those logs he mentioned would be any good?'

'I don't know, Dom.' Hawke folded his arms across his chest. 'Kinda makes me wonder if he was thinking that I'd jump so quick on them I wouldn't ask the question.'

'Hmmm.' Dom cleared his throat. 'Well, what do we do now, kid?'

'I know one thing,' Hawke said, 'we're not going to just sit around and wait.'

'Now you're talking.'

Hawke cleared his throat. 'Uh, Dom?'

'What?' There was a healthy suspicion in the word.

'I can't watch Santini Air today.'

'String…'

'I need to go to Texas.'

There was a stunned silence. Hawke could feel his heart pounding as he waited for Dom to respond. He heard the growl of a car as a customer pulled up in front of the hangar. He ignored it; he'd get rid of them in a minute.

'Texas, huh?' The older pilot said finally.

'Yeah.'

'You're going to ask her to come back?' Dom checked.

Hawke rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, I'm going to ask her to come back.'

'Well, it's about time.' Dom said.

'So you're OK if I take off?'

'We haven't gotten anything scheduled.' Dom said dismissively. 'Just make sure you bring her back.'

'I'll do my best.'

'Remember to be nice.'

'I'm always nice, Dom.'

'And some charm wouldn't hurt.'

'Dom…'

The warning note got through; Dom fell silent for a second. 'All I'm saying, kid is…' he sighed.

'I know, Dom.' Hawke heard the tap on the office door and absently waved the customer in without looking. 'Doc suggested flowers, chocolate and grovelling.'

Dom gave a short laugh. 'Couldn't hurt.' He cleared his throat. 'You'll do just fine, kid.'

'I hope so, Dom.' Hawke heard the nerves in his own voice and shook his head. 'I'd better get going. I'll call you.'

'OK. Good luck, huh?' Dom said.

Hawke hung up the phone and turned toward the office door. His jaw dropped open. Caitlin O'Shaunessy was stood lounging against the door frame, an inquisitive expression in her blue-green eyes. His eyes ran over her, drank in the sight of her. She looked like the woman who'd walked into his life the year before; she was dressed in jeans and a Western shirt, cowboy boots on her feet. A year before her hair had been short, it now flowed loose around her shoulders. Her delicate features were still liberally covered with freckles though and her eyes…her eyes were still as honest as ever, gleaming with the same nerves that his voice had shaken with a moment before.

'Hey.' Caitlin said, her fingers twisting the straps of her leather handbag. 'You going somewhere?'

Hawke snapped his mouth shut. His guarded blue eyes met hers. 'Texas.'

'Texas?' Caitlin could feel her lips start to curve and the nerves in her stomach settling. 'Any particular reason?'

'You.' The stark word hung between them for a long moment. Hawke knew he should say something else but he was lost for words. His fear that there was nothing he could do to make things right between them clutched at him and he rubbed at his chest. Maybe he didn't have to say anything…he started to walk toward her. He was a hand span in front of her, confusion filling her eyes at the intent look in his when he yanked her against him and kissed her soundly. His heart raced under her fingers as they clenched at his shirt. He eased back and rested his forehead on hers.

Caitlin let out a slow breath she hadn't even realised she was holding. 'You hurt me.' The words slipped out. She closed her eyes briefly and mentally kicked herself. Hawke flinched as if she had slapped him but he raised his head and looked at her.

'I know and if I could take it back I would.' There was a plea in his inky blue eyes that she had never seen there before. 'Just so we're clear, I don't want you to leave. Ever.'

The statement warmed her, chased away the doubts that had haunted her on the drive from Texas. She'd second guessed her decision to come back so many times. Caitlin reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes. 'I'm not leaving.' She said. 'But I can't give you a guarantee, Hawke. I can't promise you that I'm going to live forever. You're going to have to deal with that.' She stroked a hand down his cheek. He winced at the honesty in her eyes.

He sighed. 'You're going to have to be patient with me, Cait.'

She nodded. 'I can be patient.'

Hawke breathed out slowly and wondered at the second chance he'd been given as he hugged her closer.


End file.
